


Today And Every Day

by writetherest



Series: Fair 'Verse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fair 'Verse, Fake Marriage, Get Them Together Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma just rolled her eyes. "I can't believe that everyone in town is going to pretend to be married to someone of the same sex. And I also can't believe that you have me married to Regina!" / Ruby's still playing matchmaker and this time, Emma and Regina end up married for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today And Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt from impeccabledis0rder over on tumblr. She wanted me to write Swan Queen married for the day. This is what came about. It's set in the same universe as my fic Leave It To Ruby. Some mention of that fic, but nothing too explicit. Title is a lyric from Train's 'Marry Me' which seemed appropriate.

Town hall meetings, Emma had decided, were even worse than council meetings - and that was saying something. Council meetings were long and boring enough as it was and there were only a set number of people on the council. Town hall meetings were even longer and more boring and were exacerbated by the fact that everyone in town was invited to attend and - even worse - did.

If there was one thing about the people of Storybrooke that Emma had learned, it was that they took their town seriously. Sometimes too seriously, if you asked her. For instance, Emma saw no need to have an hour long discussion about whether or not renovating the public library would take away from its historical significance, and yet that particular discussion was just finally winding down.

Truth be told, if Emma wasn't the sheriff, she certainly wouldn't be attending the town hall meeting, but seeing as it was required, she'd decided to do the next best thing - zone out. She was fairly certain that if her input was actually needed on anything - and it never was - that Regina would take great pleasure in kicking her under the table to rouse her.

She was tuned in enough to hear Regina call for any other new business, which perked her up a bit. If she was calling for new business, then the meeting was finally almost over and Emma could get out of there. She was already inching forward in her seat when Ruby stood up from the crowd.

"Um, Madam Mayor, I have some new business." The deputy called out, and Emma froze, her eyes trained on Ruby. What was her deputy doing?

"Alright, Ruby, what is it?" Regina sounded rather exasperated by the new business as well.

"Well, as many of you know, there's a lot going on in the fight for equality right now. Many states are trying to pass same sex marriage bills and there are all kinds of demonstrations and protests happening. And I know that we're just a small town that doesn't really have that much of a voice, but we've always been open minded and supportive. And so I thought, what if there was something that we could do, as a whole town, to show support for same sex marriage? And I came up with an idea, that I'd like to present to you now, if everyone agrees."

A few people voiced their approval and most everyone else nodded. Ruby kept her eyes trained on Regina and only continued speaking when the brunette inclined her head in agreement.

"Okay. Great. Well, I was thinking, we might be a small town, but sometimes all it takes is a small group of people to change things. So, my idea is this - what if we had a day where, to show solidarity for marriage equality, we all spent the day as though we were married to someone of the same sex." Ruby watched Emma's eyes widen and bit her lip, trying not to laugh. She was pretty sure the blonde was going to have a coronary, which was exactly why she hadn't spoken to her about this idea ahead of time like she normally did. "I mean, it would obviously only be people who are of consenting age - and if anyone was really against the idea, they wouldn't need to participate - but I just think it could be a really powerful message of support. And," Ruby glanced up at Regina, making sure the mayor was paying attention to the final part of her speech, "it could put Storybrooke on the map as being really politically progressive."

Silence descended on the hall and Ruby tried not to fidget as everyone seemed to be weighing her words. Finally, Mary Margaret stood up. "I, for one, think it's a great idea. Ruby's right, we've always been an open and supportive town and I think that this could be a huge statement not only for people in our town, but for people across the nation and around the world."

Sean stood up next, looking down at Ashley and Alexandra before turning his attention towards the council members at the front of the room. "I think it's a good idea, too. I know what it's like to have people think that you shouldn't get married; I know what that feels like. And that was only when people thought that I shouldn't be allowed - there was nothing that was actually preventing me from getting married. When I think about what it must be like to have there be a law that says that you can't marry the person you love - I agree with Ruby. We need to stand up and show people that that's not right."

Soon more and more voices were adding to the discussion, all of them agreeing with Ruby and her idea. Emma was shocked, to say the least. She knew Storybrooke was a fairly accepting town - they hadn't lynched her or Regina after the kissing booth incident or when they'd danced together at the dance marathon - but she was also surprised by just how many people seemed to like Ruby's idea.

"Alright," Regina called, banging the gavel down to get everyone's attention, "I think we need to put this to a vote. All those in favor of Ruby's motion to spend one day as though we were married to someone of the same sex, signify by saying aye."

The sound of the 'ayes' had never been as loud or enthusiastic.

"All those opposed, 'nay'."

Emma's mouth opened just slightly, but not sound came out. The hall was silent.

"The motion passes."

* * *

"I cannot believe you. I actually cannot believe that you did that." Emma said when she and Ruby were finally alone in the sheriff's office.

"It's a great idea, Em. The whole town agreed." Ruby countered easily.

"I'm not saying that it's not a great idea. I'm just saying that I can't believe you stood up and presented it to everyone. And that you didn't tell me about it first!"

"I knew you'd try to talk me out of it." Ruby shrugged. "You always try to talk me out of my great ideas, and then you always end up eating your words. This way, I get to be right and you don't have to be wrong."

Emma just rolled her eyes. "I can't believe that everyone in town is going to pretend to be married to someone of the same sex. And I also can't believe that you have me married to Regina!"

"Hey," Ruby held her hands up in mock surrender, "what Regina wants, Regina gets. You know that better than anyone. I would've totally claimed you as my wife otherwise, but I saw the way she looked at me when she caught you teaching me to lap dance. I do not want to be on the receiving end of her wrath, no thank you. Besides, it makes perfect sense for you two to be married. You've already got the kid, you already fight like an old married couple, you're already sleeping together -"

"Ruby!"

"Oh, please, Emma, you might as well just go ahead and buy the rings. I mean, seriously."

Emma refused to acknowledge Ruby's comment, instead reaching out for the paper that Ruby held. "So, who did you choose for your wife, since I was unavailable?"

Ruby smirked. "Kathryn."

Emma's eyes widened just a bit. Ruby shrugged again. "What? I have a thing for blondes."

"I'll be sure to tell August that." Emma taunted, pulling the paper from Ruby's hand and looking down over the list of 'couples' that she had compiled.

Most were no brainers - Mary Margaret and Ashley, Archie and Marco, David and Sean, Fred and Michael - but a few made Emma sit up in surprise.

"Sidney and Gold? Are you serious?"

Ruby laughed. "Oh yeah. They're a match made in Heaven, don't you think?"

Tears streaked down Emma's cheeks from her laughter. "Okay, I'm giving it up for you right now. This is the best idea you've ever had, if only for that particular coupling."

"Thank you, thank you." Ruby mock bowed.

"But you're sticking August with Dr. Whale? Really?"

"Oh, well, yeah." Ruby smirked. "That one is kind of self serving. I'm hoping that Dr. Whale remains true to form and August gives him a good talking to, if you know what I mean?"

"You are quite possibly a criminal mastermind." Emma grinned. "I'm just glad you're working for the good guys."

"I try."

"Also, I'm pretty impressed that you got your Granny and Leroy to agree to this." Emma mentioned as she took in their couplings - Granny was matched up with Marco's wife and Leroy was with Walter.

"It's for a good cause." Ruby repeated with a grin. "Plus, I might've promised Leroy some drinks on the house for a while."

"Of course you did." Emma shook her head.

"It's a great idea." Ruby said resolutely. "You just wait, Emma Swan. You're going to be thanking me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Emma sighed, standing up and trying to ignore the butterflies that swirled in her stomach at the thought of being married to Regina for any length of time at all.

* * *

"So." Emma said as she stood awkwardly on one side of the bed, taking in Regina's form on the other.

"So." Regina replied, looking across the expanse of bed at the sheriff who was still dressed in her work clothes.

Silence descended between them as they continued to stare at each other until Regina had finally had enough.

"Oh for god's sake, this is ridiculous!" She exploded. "It's not like this is the first time that we've shared a bed."

Emma swallowed and looked down at the bed. Her voice was so low that Regina had to strain to hear it when she spoke. "No, but it's the first time that we'll be sharing it all night."

The words weren't accusatory in any sense, but Regina still felt slightly as though she'd been slapped. In the time since she and Emma had started sleeping together, they had never once stayed the entire night together, something that Regina insisted on and Emma went along with. She'd never considered that Emma would be bothered by it - or by sleeping with her all night.

"Well," Regina replied, "it can't be that difficult to just sleep in the same bed, can it?"

"No. No, I guess it can't."

Although both women sounded confident, inside neither was. They both felt uncertain about what this would mean for them in the long run.

"So, I'll just uh - go change in the bathroom and then -" Emma shrugged almost helplessly, "then I'll just crash."

Regina nodded, watching as the blonde moved into the en suite bathroom. She reminded herself once again that she could do this. It was only for 24 hours and it would look good on her and the town. Then, once the 24 hours was over, she and Emma could go back to the way things were and everything would be fine again.

Emma emerged from the bathroom a short time later wearing a white tank top and boxer shorts that were emblazoned with Greek letters. Regina's eyebrows raised. "I had no idea you were a member of a Greek organization, Miss Swan."

"I think you can call me Emma, since starting in about two hours we're supposed to be married." Emma replied with a roll of her eyes. "And I wasn't a member of a frat, I just slept with someone who was."

Regina looked appalled at the response, which only made Emma grin as she climbed into bed. "Frat boys know how to party, in case you missed that memo in college."

"Really, Miss Swan, could you at least try to grow up for the 24 hours that we're married?" Regina sighed as she headed for the bathroom.

"Fine." Emma called after her. "But that thing I do with my tongue that you love so much? Totally learned how to do that from a frat boy!"

* * *

By the time Regina came out of the bathroom, Emma was turned with her back to Regina's side of the bed and her eyes closed. Regina looked at her, finding it odd - but not exactly unwelcome - to see the blonde sleeping in her bed.

She moved to take off her jewelry, and only then did her eyes land on the small box sitting on the dresser. She considered just ignoring it - as she had been since the day Ruby had given it to her with a too wide smile - but knew that she couldn't. She was the mayor; she of all people had to make this look convincing. She scooped up the box and moved to the bed.

"Emma?" The blonde made an unintelligible noise, but didn't turn over or open her eyes. "Emma, you need to wake up and put on your wedding ring."

That got a reaction. Emma flopped over quickly, her eyes wide. "What?"

Regina held out the black velvet box towards her. "Your wedding ring. You need to put it on."

"You - you got me a ring?" Emma's voice was hushed.

Regina quickly shook her head, missing the look of hurt that passed through the blonde's eyes at her quick denial. "Of course not. Ruby got everyone rings. She said it would make it seem more real - like an actual marriage. They'll probably turn our fingers green."

"Right." Emma replied, shaking the silly romantic thought free from her head and opening the box to pull out one of the bands. It was a simple silver band, but Emma found herself liking it. She glanced over at Regina, wondering if the woman would want to do the honors of putting it on her, but she'd already snatched up the other band and slid it on her finger with no fanfare. So Emma used her own fingers to slip the band in place, then held her hand out and admired the ring, feeling the weight bearing down on her ring finger.

She looked back over at Regina, catching sight of the matching band on her finger, and found that she didn't feel quite as trapped as she always thought she would. But then, that was probably just the fact that the marriage was a fake and would only last for 24 hours, talking.

She quickly turned back over on her side, facing away from Regina. "Good night, Regina," she whispered softly as she closed her eyes.

Regina looked over at her, watching her blonde hair cascade over the usually empty pillow. It was a beautiful sight, one that she thought she just might be able to get used to. But that was probably just the 24 hour marriage talking. "Good night, Emma."

* * *

When the alarm clock rang the next morning, the first thing Emma was aware of was the fact that sometime during the night, she had rolled over and wrapped herself around Regina. The second thing she was aware of was the fact that it was insanely early.

"Uhh." She moaned, reaching out and trying to slap the alarm clock off.

Regina shifted and moved towards the edge of the bed, but Emma tugged her back. "Why," she huffed against her neck, "are you getting out of bed at five thirty in the morning?"

"Because some of us actually have jobs to do in this town that require us to be to work on time." Regina replied icily, although Emma noticed that she didn't try to move out of her embrace.

"And what mayoral duties are you going to be performing at five thirty, exactly?" Emma questioned, her eyes already closing again. She felt Regina shift in her arms and opened them only to come face to face with Regina.

"None." The brunette admitted. "But perhaps there are some wifely duties that I could perform instead."

Emma raised her eyebrow as she felt Regina's hand slipping into her boxer shorts. She shifted her hips to allow the mayor better access. "Is that so?"

"Umm hmm," Regina moaned against her lips as she kissed her thoroughly, intertwining the fingers on their left hands, their rings sliding against each other. "As long as you're willing to return the favor."

Emma's eyes sparked. "You just want me to do the tongue thing." She teased, even as she tugged Regina's nightgown up with her right hand.

"Less talk, more action, frat girl." Regina demanded, biting her lip.

* * *

Regina's alarm went off again at six, tipping Emma off to the fact that she had more than likely planned on their little interlude that morning. But the blonde couldn't bring herself to be angry. Instead, she rolled out of the bed and pulled on her running clothes, stopping to knock on Henry's door and wake him up as she made her way down the stairs. Once there, she turned on the coffee maker so that a fresh pot would be waiting for Regina when she got out of the shower, and then headed for the back door.

She ran her usual path around town, waving at the people she passed by, smiling when she caught sight of Fred jogging with Michael trailing behind him, looking every bit the put upon husband. Normally Kathryn was the one jogging with Fred, but she had a feeling that the blonde was quite content to stay in bed with Ruby that morning. Briefly Emma wondered if anyone else would start off their day by having sex with their new husband or wife, but she quickly shook the thoughts away. She and Regina were already sleeping together. All the other new couples weren't - at least not that she knew of.

She found herself slowing down as she reached Mary Margaret's apartment building, before realizing that she wasn't home and continuing on to the mayor's. She went in the back kitchen door, not knowing what exactly to expect.

"There you are," Regina smiled as she came in the door. Emma took in the sight of her, wearing a dark red blouse and black pencil skirt that hugged her every feature. Emma definitely approved of that look. "Coffee's on the table - thank you for turning it on, by the way, dear."

Emma shot a look at Henry, who was happily munching on his eggs, shocked that Regina had said thank you. Henry just shrugged.

"Of course, sweetheart." Emma replied with a grin, grabbing the coffee mug up from the table. Regina frowned for just a moment at the pet name before her smile fell back into place. "I'm gonna go hit the shower. You'll still be here when I get done?"

"As long as you don't take forever. I was hoping you could drop Henry off at school this morning and then I can pick him up afterwards and make dinner."

"Mmm," Emma shook her head as she swallowed a mouthful of coffee. "That won't work, Regina. You've got that meeting with the chamber of commerce at three, remember? And I've got that court hearing this morning to testify about those kids who I caught tagging the toll bridge signs."

Regina looked shocked that Emma remembered that meeting when she herself didn't - although she had been complaining about it rather angrily until Emma had pushed her back against the bars of the jail cell and made her forget all about it. The blonde just smiled easily.

"How about you drop Henry off this morning, I'll pick him up after school and bring him back to the station so that he can do his homework, and then we'll all meet at Granny's for dinner after your meeting?"

"That," Regina smiled, "sounds perfect, dear."

Emma grinned, leaning down and dropping a kiss on Henry's head.

"Eww, Ma, you're sweaty." Henry complained, pretending that he didn't notice the looks on Emma and Regina's faces at the new name. He figured if they were going to play up this marriage, he could too.

"Sorry, kid." Emma replied, although her voice was a little shaky. "Have a good day at school, I'll see you after."

"Okay." He smiled, hopping down from the island to go grab his backpack.

"And you have a good day at work. I am sure that I will be seeing you later." Emma smiled at Regina before leaning over and kissing her and then heading for the stairs.

Regina watched her go and then turned her attention to Henry. "Ma?" She asked, as she picked up her briefcase.

"What?" Henry shrugged. "You're supposed to be married."

Regina found she couldn't argue.

* * *

It was a beautiful day and Regina had decided that she would walk Henry to school so that they could enjoy the weather and she could take in how everything seemed to be going with the Marriage Equality Day, as Ruby had coined it.

Henry had been pleased by the idea and spent the entire walk waving at various people and 'couples' as they went. Regina had to admit that she was surprised by the way her citizens were embracing the idea, but pleasantly so.

As they reached the school yard, Henry caught sight of Ava and Nicholas coming from the opposite direction with Michael. He waved at them quickly and then turned to Regina, flinging his arms around her for a quick hug goodbye before he raced off after them. "Ava! Nicholas! Wait up!" Regina chuckled as she watched him go.

"So I see you got morning drop off duty." Michael smiled at her as he came to stop beside her. "Emma not up for it this morning?"

Regina glanced over at the mechanic. Normally she wouldn't make small talk with the man, but she found herself answering him. "She had a court case she had to go to. What about you? Fred couldn't give you a break and bring the kids with him today?"

Michael smiled. "He offered actually, but he likes to get here early to get everything set up so I said I'd bring the kids. He's going to bring them home."

Regina nodded, her eyes still scanning the school yard and surrounding street, noticing Mary Margaret walking with Ashley, Alexandra in her arms. When they reached the school yard, Mary gave the baby a quick kiss, then leaned over and pecked Ashley on the lips too. "Have a good day, sweetheart!" Ashley called after her, gently moving Alexandra's arm in a waving motion.

Mary Margaret tossed them a quick kiss before turning to round up her students to head inside. Henry, Regina noticed, stuck close to Ava.

"Seems like Henry's pretty good friends with my kids." Michael commented with a smile. "We'll have to set up a time for them to get together outside of school."

"Mmm." Regina nodded. "I'll check with Emma and let you know when a good time is for us."

Michael stared at Regina for a moment before he nodded too. "Sounds good. You have a good day, Madam Mayor."

"You, too." Regina said as she turned and headed for city hall. Michael watched her go, wondering if she was even aware that she'd said she'd have to check with Emma, when they were only pretending to be married for the day.

* * *

Emma paused on the courthouse steps, waiting for Ruby to finish saying goodbye to Kathryn, who had apparently decided to walk her 'wife' to work. After exchanging a quick kiss, Ruby moved to join Emma who offered a quick wave in Kathryn's direction.

"So, how's your wife this morning?" Emma asked as they made their way into the courthouse.

"Just fine. But the better question is, how's yours?" Ruby raised her eyebrow, the meaning behind her words clear.

Emma shoved her and laughed. "You're incorrigible, Rubes."

"You love me this way." Ruby countered with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

Regina flipped through the paperwork on her desk, finding herself bored by it. Glancing at the clock, she realized that Emma should be back at the Sheriff's office by now. She pressed the button to connect her with her secretary.

"Leslie, call my wife and tell her I need to see her as soon as possible." Regina ordered, clicking off of the button before Leslie could reply.

"Your wife?" Leslie said to herself before picking up her phone. "Someone is certainly playing up her marriage today. Hello, Sheriff Swan? Your wife is requesting your presence at her office as soon as possible."

"Okay Leslie, I'll head over in a few." Emma confirmed. "Say, has she eaten lunch yet?"

Leslie smiled. "Not yet, Sheriff."

"Great. I'll grab us both something before I head over. Thanks, Leslie."

"No problem, Sheriff." Leslie replied, hanging up the phone. "Why those two don't just come out and admit that they're in a relationship, I'll never know." The secretary mumbled to herself before turning back to the files she needed to organize.

* * *

"Emma," Granny smiled as the sheriff entered the diner, "not making your deputy get lunch today?"

Emma laughed. "Actually, I'm heading over to town hall to meet Regina, so I figured I'd grab us both something. I'm sure Rubes'll be over later."

"Ah." Granny nodded with a knowing grin on her face. "And what can I get you for your lunch date with your lovely wife?"

Instead of being embarrassed or angry like Granny figured Emma might be, she just smiled as she gave her order. "I'll have my usual and then for Regina I'd like the fruit & nut salad, only hold the feta - she doesn't like it. Could you maybe add apple instead? And a coffee and two sweet teas, please. Oh, and can you double the fries? Plus, whatever Leslie usually orders when she comes in."

"Of course, dear. I'll have it out for you in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Granny."

While she was waiting on her order, Emma took a seat at the bar, smiling and waving over at David and Sean who were enjoying breakfast together, and laughing as she saw Gold and Sidney walking down the street together. Sidney appeared to be trying to hold Gold's hand, but the shopkeeper was having none of it, purposely shifting his cane into the hand Sidney had reached for. Emma had to admit that Ruby's idea had been a good one, if only for that visual alone.

"Here you go, Emma." Marco's wife smiled as she handed over the large white bag, a smaller one, and a drink tray.

"Thanks so much! And tell your wife I said thanks too." Emma winked, dropping money on the counter and then heading off for her lunch date, carefully balancing the bags of food.

* * *

"Madam Mayor, your wife is here." Leslie informed her, in a voice that was just a bit too chipper for Regina's liking. She was aware that she had referred to Emma that way earlier - and for today it was true - but that didn't mean that she needed the words thrown back at her like that.

"Send her in." Was all that she said, although her tone was clipped.

A minute later the door opened to reveal Emma and the items she'd picked up from Granny's, minus the smaller bag which she'd left with Leslie. Regina's eyebrow raised. "And what is this?"

"This, sweetheart," Emma smirked, setting the items down, "is a working lunch, since I knew you wouldn't take the time to eat."

Regina opened her mouth, but closed it, unable to form a reply. Instead, she watched as Emma pulled out the food, handing over the coffee and a container to her. "I got you the fruit and nut salad from Granny's." The mayor frowned for a moment, but Emma continued on. "I had Granny substitute apples for the feta for you."

At that, Regina's eyes widened and she looked at Emma with a strange look on her face. "You don't like feta, do you?" Emma suddenly second guessed herself.

"No." Regina admitted, surprised that Emma knew that about her.

"Okay. Good." Emma smiled, opening her own container to reveal her usual grilled cheese and french fries, pleased with the extra pile of fries. Deliberately, Emma moved all the fries into the lid of the container and squirted some ketchup into the corner near Regina. She watched, her eyes on the french fries, even as she started to eat her salad, which she had to admit, was delicious.

"So, what was it you needed me for?" Emma asked, as she bit into her grilled cheese.

Regina watched as the cheese stretched out and had to repress a smile. Emma was so childlike sometimes and while often it was annoying to her, today it just seemed adorable. "I wanted to talk to you about your budget and the money in it that you use to pay your deputy."

Emma scooped up a fry, purposely sliding the container closer to Regina. "Wait, are you telling me there's not enough money to pay Ruby? Because she's a great deputy and I'm not willing to give her up. I'll figure something else out - cut my pay or something, but -"

Regina shot a look at Emma. "You'd cut your own pay to keep Ruby on?" The statement sounded jealous even to her own ears and she kicked herself for it.

"I need the help, Regina, and she's a good deputy. You can't deny that."

"No. I can't. Which is why I wanted to tell you that there is actually enough money in the budget that you could increase Ruby's hours and pay, so that she would be full time, instead of part time."

Emma's smile was breathtaking. "That's awesome! She'll be thrilled." Emma's hand shot over, grabbing Regina's and giving it a squeeze. "Thank you, Regina. Really."

Regina offered Emma a smile of her own. "We will need to go over your budget though. I've been handling it since Graham's death, but you should start making some decisions about it."

"Okay." Emma nodded, sipping at her sweet tea. She watched as Regina's eyes kept falling onto the pile of fries. "You can have some, you know."

Regina quickly shook her head, going back to eating her salad, but Emma saw her snag a fry when she thought she wasn't looking. She smirked.

"Michael thinks that we should try to set up a time for Nicholas and Ava and Henry to get together outside of school." Regina brought up as they continued to eat, and Emma was aware that they were finished with business for the day.

"Yeah?" Emma took another drink of her tea, sitting the cup down closer to Regina than before. "I think it's a great idea. Henry could use some friends and from what I know of those kids, they could too. If you're okay with the idea?"

Regina nodded slowly, stealing more fries and glancing now at Emma's tea. "I suppose I am. Perhaps they could come to the house for the first get together."

Emma finished her grilled cheese and ate a few more fries. "So that you can watch them like a hawk?" She teased.

Regina rolled her eyes. "No. So that I can be a good parent and supervise."

"Whatever you say, sweetie." Emma smirked. "And on that note, I need to get back to the station." She slid the container with the rest of the fries over to Regina and then pulled the extra sweet tea that she'd ordered out of the drink carrier and set it down in front of her as well. "I'll see you tonight for dinner." Then with a wink and a quick kiss, she was out the door.

A few minutes later, Regina took a file out to Leslie, only to find the woman eating a sandwich from Granny's. "You know, Madam Mayor," her secretary smiled, "if you're not careful, I just might steal your wife."

It was said in a teasing manner, but Regina felt anger bubble up inside her anyway. She knew Emma just brought the food to be nice and that she had nothing to be worried about. Her wife was faithful. Except, a voice reminded her, Emma wasn't her wife. Not really. And the fact that she was reacting this way was ridiculous.

Leslie seemed to notice Regina's anger and quickly tried to take back what she'd said. "Oh, I didn't mean - I mean, it's obvious that Emma - Sheriff Swan - only has eyes for you. She'd never -"

Regina dropped the file on Leslie's desk and turned away, ignoring the rest of her secretary's frantic ramblings.

Shutting her office door hard behind her, she glanced at the desk where the fries, sweet tea, coffee and salad remained. Emma knew her so well. Almost too well.

* * *

It seemed like everyone had decided to head to Granny's for dinner with their new spouses that night, Emma thought as she and Henry slid into a booth to wait for Regina. After she'd picked him up from school, they'd gone back to the station for her to finish up some paperwork and Henry to work on his homework before heading for the diner. Henry had continued to call her 'Ma' to Ruby's amusement and her - well, she wasn't sure what her feelings were.

She liked it, certainly, and it made her feel like a real part of a family. But in the same vein, it set alarm bells off that they weren't really a family and it was all pretend and always would be. Although she and Regina had been together for months, the mayor had made it very clear that she wasn't interested in having any kind of a public relationship. Today had been fun and a lovely peek into what could be - but it was also a harsh reminder of what probably never would be. With a sigh, Emma decided to just enjoy the few remaining hours of the day. She'd deal with the emotional repercussions tomorrow, when she could be alone.

"Are you ready to order?" Granny asked as she came over to the table. Emma and Henry exchanged a look and then nodded. Regina should be there any minute and Henry knew his mother well enough to know what she'd want to eat. Emma did too, truth be told, but she allowed Henry to order it, giving him a smile and a wink as he did.

They chatted with various couples who stopped by to see how their day was going and share their own adventures until Granny returned with their food just as Regina walked through the door.

"Perfect timing." Emma smiled, then stood up to greet Regina with a hug and a kiss. "Hey, babe. How was your meeting?"

Regina frowned at the public display, even though everyone around town had been giving them all day, and at the food in front of her. Her concerns about her comfort level in this fake marriage had eaten away at her all day and only gotten worse as she sat through the god awful meeting with the chamber of commerce.

"Fine." She snapped as she sat down next to Henry.

Emma and Henry glanced at each other with frowns on their faces, but shrugged off the behavior, thinking that Regina was bothered by the meeting.

"So what did the chamber want?" Emma tried.

"I see you ordered for me. Again." Regina sighed.

"Um, yeah." Emma frowned. "We figured you'd be hungry. Henry ordered -"

"I am perfectly capable of ordering my own dinner."

"Okay." Emma held her hands up. "I'm sorry. We were just trying to help."

Regina blew out a breath, taking in the looks on Henry and Emma's faces. Her bad mood wasn't helping things and it really wasn't either of their faults. It was her own.

Shaking her head, Regina forced herself to calm down. They just had to get through dinner and then the day would be basically over and things could go back to normal.

"The meeting was a complete waste of time and apparently put me on edge."

It was the closest thing to an apology that they'd get and Emma and Henry both knew that. "Well then," Emma said with a grin, "isn't it lucky that you have us to come to dinner with?"

Regina looked from Emma to Henry and felt herself relax just from seeing their faces. "Yes." She said softly, beginning to eat. As Henry chattered on about school and his possible play date with Ava and Nicholas, Regina felt her mood begin to improve. She was just about back to where she'd been when Emma had brought lunch when Ruby and Kathryn stopped at their table.

"Hey Boss." Ruby grinned at Emma.

"Hey Rubes. You couldn't cook your wife dinner tonight?" Emma teased, offering a wink at Kathryn.

"I just enjoy my grandmother-in-law's cooking too much." Kathryn grinned.

"And besides," Ruby cut in with a glint in her eye, "I don't see you cooking your wife dinner either."

"Ah, but you see, I can't cook. You can." Emma shot back. "So I'm saving Regina from having to cook by bringing her here."

"Well aren't you the perfect wife?" Ruby teased.

Emma grinned and shrugged as if to say 'yes'.

"I'd say that you're the perfect family." Kathryn smiled, looking at all three of them. They really did make a wonderful family and it was obvious to her that Emma made Regina happy. She just wished that her friend would stop worrying about what everyone else thought - especially because everyone else thought that they should get together already.

Emma and Henry beamed at her words, but Regina felt her bad mood slip back on. It was what she'd wanted - to put on a good show of this. But now it felt too real. She'd fallen too easily into the role of Emma's wife, allowing herself to get comfortable with something that wasn't real. That little voice inside her head protested that it could be, if she'd only let herself admit their relationship in public. But no matter how accepting everyone was today, they wouldn't be as accepting tomorrow. And she was tired of hearing about things that could never be.

"Well, that's all up to Regina's good taste for picking me as her first choice for a wife." Emma smiled and winked at Henry. Although she'd never say it out loud, Emma felt pretty proud that Regina had picked her, even if the reasons - both public and private - were obvious. She'd finally been someone's first choice, and for it to have been Regina's made it feel even better.

"Oh please." Regina snapped as she stared at her food, her irritation getting the better of her. "As though you would ever be my first choice for  _anything_ , let alone marriage."

She waited for Emma's rebuttal - her taunting that Regina was such a bad liar - but it didn't come. In fact, Regina noticed suddenly, the entire diner had gone silent. Looking up, Regina felt her stomach plummet as she noticed the tears that were welling in Emma's eyes.

The words had been a lie - Emma had been her first (and only) choice - but Emma's superpower didn't detect the lie. It had been overpowered by the roaring in her ears and the pain in her heart at Regina's words. All the feelings she'd spent years trying to bury and all the insecurities that she swore she'd gotten over fell around her feet with one fell swoop from the words from Regina's mouth.

On shaking legs, Emma stood, swallowing hard and forcing the tears back. "Well then," she whispered as her fingers slid the silver band off her finger and dropped it onto the table in front of Regina, "I hope you get your first choice."

"Em -" Ruby reached out for her friend, trying to stop her, but Emma quickly shrugged her off, moving through the throng of people as though the hounds of hell were on her feet. When she made it out of the diner, she actually took off at a sprint, while Regina still sat frozen, her eyes on the ring lying on the table.

"Mom!" "Regina!" Henry and Kathryn both gasped, staring at the place where Emma had been sitting.

"I -" Regina's eyes were stuck on the ring that Emma had taken off, "I don't know what I did."

Henry frowned and opened his mouth, but Ruby beat him to it. "You don't know what you did?"

Regina looked up at Ruby's incredulous tone and the deputy shook her head at the expression on the mayor's face. "My god, you really don't know, do you?"

"Ruby." Kathryn put her hand on her wife's back, in a gesture meant to calm her. Ruby ignored it, her anger rising by the second.

"How can you not know what you just did to her? How can you be so blind as to not recognize what's right in front of you? Do you think this was all just some big joke for her? Some silly game to play because I wanted her to? The fact that she even agreed to do it at all is amazing, and the only reason she did was because you picked her to be your wife."

Regina blinked, trying to understand what Ruby was telling her.

"God, Regina! She was abandoned on the side of the road by her parents the day she was born. She was taken in by a family that gave her back when they had a kid of their own. She was three and they decided she wasn't good enough! She spent her childhood being tossed from foster home to foster home. Her relationships were -" Ruby stopped herself from going into too much detail not only because Henry was sitting in the booth listening but because Emma herself had made Ruby swear she wouldn't tell what Emma had revealed to her about the relationships Emma had found herself in over the years. "They were not exactly fairy tales, okay? She's felt like second best her entire life. She runs not because she's got commitment issues, but because she's afraid that if she gets too attached, she'll find out that she's second best again. And now, when she was just finally getting over all those feelings - when she finally felt like she belonged somewhere - you go and tell her that she'd never be your first choice? What did you expect her to do?"

"I -" Regina had no idea about the things Ruby had told her. But looking at Henry and Kathryn, as well as the other customers around the diner, it was obvious that they were aware of them, at least to a certain extent. How was it that Regina didn't know these things about Emma when it seemed like everyone else did?

And then Regina thought back to the night before and how nervous Emma had been about staying all night. It was because she was afraid of getting attached, Regina realized suddenly, and yet the blonde had seemed so at ease with everything today. She had been the perfect wife, just like Emma and Ruby had laughed about. Looking down at the ring that Emma had dropped, Regina felt like she would be sick.

_"You - you got me a ring?"_

She'd shot Emma down so easily the night before, but now as she thought back on it, the ring had meant something to Emma. It had meant that Regina had picked her, and Regina had shot her down then too.

"I never meant to hurt her." Regina said softly, picking up the silver band. "I was annoyed and I just snapped. I didn't mean it. You know that I picked her, Ruby."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Regina, I know that. But now, thanks to you, she doesn't."

"Regina, what was it that had you so annoyed?" Kathryn asked softly.

Regina looked up at her friend and then looked back down at the table, unable to voice the thoughts that had been swimming in her head all day.

Ruby sighed. "Seriously, Regina?" Regina's eyes flew up to the deputy's face. "You flipped out on Emma because we were talking about what is so obviously true?"

"I didn't flip out." Regina protested weakly.

"You guys  _are_  a perfect family. You, Emma, Henry - it's how it's supposed to be. We all know that. Everyone in town knows that."

Regina's eyes widened at those words and Kathryn picked up on it. "You didn't honestly think that no one knew about you two, did you?"

"You - you knew?"

"Duh, Mom." Henry rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows. You two weren't exactly discreet."

"But - but how -"

"Have you suddenly gotten amnesia or something?" David piped up from his booth. "Because apparently you forgot that there were other people around at the mine when Emma saved Henry and at Town Hall when she saved you, not to mention the dunking booth at the fair."

"And the kissing booth on Miner's Day." Sean added. "Did you really think that none of us saw that, Madam Mayor? You guys were making out for a good hour."

"I -"

"And the dance marathon at the Spring Fling." Ashley chimed in. "You two couldn't keep your eyes off each other."

"Or your hands." Mary Margaret backed up her wife. "There might not have been a lot of us there, Mayor Mills, but those of us that were all saw you dancing with Emma."

"What? But -"

Ruby sighed. "What did you think today was about, Regina?"

Regina spluttered at that. "It was about marriage equality, Ruby. That's what you said!"

"Yeah," Ruby nodded, "it was. But it was also about getting you to wake up and realize that no one is going to be against you and Emma getting together. In fact, we'd all support you."

"But -" Regina scanned the diner, looking for any hint of hostility, but she didn't find any. "But we -"

"Make a great couple. You both just need to stop being so damn scared." Ruby huffed. "Emma's not going to leave you. If she hasn't bolted already, then I'm pretty sure she's in this for the long haul. And, up until a few minutes ago, I was pretty sure that you weren't going to be picking someone else over her or hurting her."

"I never meant -"

"It doesn't matter what you meant. It matters what you did. And you did hurt her." Ruby said. "Now you need to figure out what you're going to do about it."

* * *

Regina had checked all the places she thought Emma might go and as each one turned up empty, she felt her heart get heavier and heavier. She kept telling herself that Emma wouldn't really leave, but with every step the fear rose up stronger and stronger. She'd finally done it. She'd finally pushed Emma away - lost her, just like she'd lost everyone else.

"Mom?" Henry asked as she stared blankly at Emma's empty bed at Mary Margaret's. "Mom? I have an idea about where she might be."

"What?" Regina's eyes flew to him.

"Come on." Henry tugged on her arm, leading her to the car.

She drove on autopilot, following Henry's directions, but not really aware of where they were going until she finally took in the sight of the beaten up Bug parked along the road. Regina knew she had never been more glad to see it than at that moment. She quickly parked behind it, ready to climb out of the car when Henry's voice stopped her.

"Mom? You're going to get her back right? And we're going to be a family all the time, just like we were today?"

Regina blinked back tears that threatened to fall and offered Henry a watery smile. "I'm going to try, Henry. With all my heart, I'm going to try."

* * *

Regina slowly approached Emma where she sat on one of the large decorative concrete markers along the shore line. She was staring out at the water, her hair blowing in the sea air. From her vantage point, Regina could see the dried tear tracks on Emma's cheeks and she hated herself even more. Ruining lives, crushing hearts, she could do it without blinking. But apparently making Emma Swan cry was something that she couldn't handle.

She glanced back to see Henry watching her from the car and then straightened her shoulders as she approached Emma. She cleared her throat to let the sheriff know she was there, before she finally spoke. "Emma."

Emma turned to face her, her green eyes tinged with red and her face a nearly blank mask. But it was easy for Regina to recognize the hurt she was trying to hide.

"I'm sorry about the scene at the diner." Emma murmured, climbing down from the concrete marker and walking toward Regina. Her voice was monotone and emotionless. "I'll come back, explain that I was in a bad mood and took things the wrong way. It's been a long day."

"Emma?" Regina watched as she moved past Regina and kept heading for the cars.

"I'll finish out the day with you and then tomorrow I'll leave."

Regina grabbed Emma's arm and spun her around. "Leave? What are you talking about? What are you saying?"

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I got caught up in everything, and I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to think – I'm sorry." Still there was no emotion in Emma's voice and Regina recognized with a trickle of fear that she was acting very much the same way Regina had once acted with Snow. She was talking and moving, but Emma wasn't really there. She was somewhere else, somewhere that she couldn't be hurt anymore. "We'll finish the day just as happy as we started it, don't worry. I won't ruin your image."

"My image?" Regina stared at her. Was that really what Emma thought of her? That she cared more about her image than she did about Emma? But then, in the back of her mind, a voice reminded her that she'd never really done anything to make Emma think differently. "Emma, I don't care about that."

Emma just shook her head and tried to pull away from Regina's grasp. "It's okay, Regina."

"No." Regina held tight. "No. You're not pulling away. You're not leaving. Do you hear me?"

"You don't want me here. You never have. And I was stupid to think that anything had changed. Today was pretend. Just another fucking fairy tale that isn't real. Maybe Henry's right. Maybe that's all this place is. And I let myself believe it's true when really it's all just a lie."

Regina fought not to physically react to Emma's statement. In truth, she hadn't thought about the curse in more than passing for a while now, and not at all today. But to hear the sheriff talk about it now as though she believed… no. Regina would just have to focus on the other things she said and make her see that things had changed. "No. Emma, listen to me. It's not a lie. Today wasn't just pretend. It's not –"

"Don't, Regina." Emma shook her head and pulled away. "If you ever cared about me, even a tiny bit, just don't."

Regina watched as Emma made it up to her Bug and she felt everything slipping away. "Your super power is useless!" She yelled at Emma's back.

Emma turned back and stared at her. "What?"

"You said you could tell when people are lying. It was your super power. Well, if that's your super power, then your super power is useless. Because I was lying at the diner. You were my first choice."

Emma blinked. "But – what –"

"Emma," she moved closer, her voice quiet, "you were my only choice."

"No. You said –"

"I was in a bad mood. I snapped. But I didn't mean it. And I didn't expect that you would -"

"Act like a crazy person?" Emma sighed, running her hand over her face.

"Take it personally." Regina tried giving her a smile. "Normally you don't listen to a word I say."

Emma didn't smile, but did nod. "I guess it just – hit a nerve."

Regina reached out and grabbed Emma's hands. "I'm sorry about that. I never meant to make you feel like you were second best."

Emma laughed wryly. "You've been talking to Ruby."

"More like she's been lecturing me."

"Oh, now that I would've paid to see." Emma did smile then.

"Watch it, Miss Swan."

"I am sorry, though. I know I read too much into it and I –"

Regina shook her head. "My first marriage was –" she tried to find the words to explain, "my first marriage was a disaster. He didn't love me, I didn't love him. It ended… badly. And I swore that I would never get married again."

"Regina, you don't have to –"

"Yes, I do." Regina locked eyes with Emma. "Then today happened. And it was so… effortless with you. I was calling you my wife without even thinking about it, and suddenly it felt like it was too much. I couldn't feel that way, because it wasn't real. And so I lashed out and ended up hurting you. And I am sorry for that, Emma. Because I truly didn't want to hurt you. Not this time. Not like this."

"I just kept telling myself that it was 24 hours. That we would get through it and then we'd go back to normal, but I – I don't want to go back to normal, Regina. And that's why I know I have to leave."

"No. Emma, don't you see? We both want this. We both felt it."

"Regina –"

"Ruby said you were here for the long haul. That you wouldn't leave."

A tear slid down Emma's cheek. "Ruby says a lot of things."

"Emma."

"I don't know what you want. I don't know what you're asking me here."

"I want you. I want what we had today, every day." She pulled the ring Emma had left on the diner table out and held it up.

Emma shook her head and Regina's stomach twisted. "We can't. We can't get married. It's not legal."

Regina let out a shaky laugh. "Forget getting married. I don't need a piece of paper to tell me how I feel about you. I just want you."

"First choice?" Emma asked with a slow smile spreading on her face.

Now Regina shook her head. "Only choice." She slipped the ring back on Emma's finger as she pulled her in for a kiss.

After they had pulled away and rested their foreheads together, Emma voiced her last worry. "You sure you're ready for this? Coming out to the whole town? Because if you're not –"

Regina kissed her to cut off the words. "They all already know. Have known, for a while it seems. That's what today was really about, showing us that they didn't care."

Emma let out a sound that was half laugh and half growl. "Ruby. I swear."

Whatever else they may have said was cut off by the sound of a car door opening. "Mom? Ma? Can we go get ice cream now? I didn't get to finish my dinner."

"Absolutely, Henry."

* * *

"So?"

Emma looked over at her deputy, who was sitting with her feet up on her desk and a smug smile on her face.

"So what?"

"So, when are you gonna thank me?"

"Thank you?" Emma's eyebrow raised. "For what, exactly?"

"Oh, I don't know." Ruby shrugged, before her eyes honed in on the ring that was still sitting snugly on Emma's left ring finger. "How's your wife this morning?"

"You know as well as I do that it isn't legal for us to be married." Emma said as she sat down and began shuffling through some paper work on her desk.

"Not yet. But that's beside the point."

Emma just laughed and shook her head.

"Seriously, it was a good idea, wasn't it?" Ruby came around behind her, leaning over her shoulder. "Go ahead. Go on and say it. Say thank you, Ruby." She taunted. "Say it. Say thank you, Ruby."

"Thank you, Ruby." Regina's voice cut through the station and Ruby quickly jumped away from Emma. "For kindly moving away from  _my_  wife."

Regina turned her attention to Emma. "Sheriff, a word in the hallway?"

Ruby gulped, but Emma just smirked as she watched the sway of Regina's hips as they walked out the door. She stood up and clasped Ruby on the back.

"Thanks, Rubes, for watching the station while I go… tend to my wife's needs."

Ruby slumped down into her seat, her hand over her heart. Then a wicked grin came over her face.

"Told you you'd thank me!"

 


End file.
